Sailor Saturn and the Leaves of Change
by Cinderella Starsend
Summary: [narutosailormoon].Hotaru-centered. Hotaru, being the only one left without a lover, spends her days with Pluto at the Time Gate. Until she's assigned a task to do by Pluto herself. Full summary inside. ;-; sorry, it was long...[sasutaru][narucusa?]
1. Chapter One

**Sailor Saturn and the Leaves of Change  
pixelmepink  
  
disclaimer: don't own nothing but the plot... and maybe not even that. e.e;  
  
hotaru-centered  
  
Summary: Hotaru, being the only one left without a lover, spends her days with Pluto at the Time Gate. She soon is assigned a task to destroy a growing evil in another dimension because of the threat it poses of affecting Crystal Tokyo. Off on her mission, she gains the help of Konoha Village and is quickly swept into a treacherous game of life and death. Chibi-Usa is accidentally thrown into the picture when tragedy strikes, leaving poor Hotaru with the weight of the world on her shoulders. A pink-haired princess, a world on the edge of destruction, and the boys who have unexpectedly come to love her. What's a girl to do?  
  
Author's Notes: hi everyone! First fic I'm posting so it might kinda sorta suck. as you know, this is a naruto/sailormoon crossover. heh, I haven't seen many of these. So when an idea just popped into my head I just started typing. Chibi-Usa will eventually come in later, I guess. I still have the whole story to plot out so feel free to send in some ideas of what you'd like to happen. I just thought I'd post this to see if anyone is interested in reading it. If you are, review so I know if you want me to keep writing or not. The title is temporary until I can come up with a better one. any help or advice would be appreciated!  
  
xxx  
  
Chapter One**  
  
"You'll come, won't you?" asked the pink-haired princess, an expression of doubt evident upon her features.  
  
"Of course, Hime-chan. I'll be there." replied a certain dark violet-haired girl with a strained smile.  
  
"Ok..." The other girl's features softened slightly. "I gotta go; I'll call you later, Taru-chan."  
  
Silence.  
  
Sailor Pluto casually bowed her head as the large blue orb went sailing over her head, missing her by mere inches, followed by a frustrated yell. It bounced loudly across the ground before proceeding roll off into the mists. Raising her head, she sighed and set a disapproving frown on her lips as she turned to face the girl with brilliant purple eyes. With a wave of the Time Staff held in her gloved hand, the orb rematerialized in the air in front of her. Catching the blue sphere in her other hand, she walked over the younger girl who was currently ripping at her hair, a look of disapproval still on her face.  
  
"Hotaru-chan," scolded Pluto. "That's the third time this week you've nearly hurled Mercury's gift into near pieces, you're making this a bad habit."  
  
The fifteen-year old stopped and took the orb from her hand with a sulk.  
  
"Sorry, Pluto." She mumbled.  
  
"And you can't go to the ball, I have a have a very important mission for you." said Pluto.  
  
"I can't?!" Sailor Saturn looked up suddenly with arched brows of interest, before knitting them together in a sign of disappointment. "I mean... I can't?"  
  
This earned her a raised brow from Pluto, but she continued on, nonetheless.  
  
"There's something in Dimension 35264, something of negative energy. A shrine housing a sealed evil entity to be more specific. I have a bad feeling that if this entity is unleashed and prevails, it could affect Crystal Tokyo as well. The location hasn't been discovered yet, but I want you to go there and guard the shrine. Do not allow anyone to break the seal or go near it for that matter." Pluto instructed, now waving her staff to provide visuals. "I will send you to a village, Konoha, which I believe neighbors the hidden shrine. There, you will be a Chuunin originally from the Water Country. I've already discussed the matter with the Hokage, so things will be a bit easier for you. You may contact me anytime, I trust you remember the way Neptune taught you seeing as I prefer you leave your sphere here."  
  
Pluto stopped her excessive instructions to look at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. Saturn just blinked repeatedly.  
  
"Yes, I-"  
  
"Good, then I shall inform Usagi-hime of your absence." She began ushering her toward the opening Time Gate and handing her a [1]forehead protector. "Now, I've already prepared you a home with the things you'll need. Remember, if something should go wrong, contact me. This is where I bid you farewell, I'll see you sooner than you expect. Take care, Hotaru-chan!"  
  
With that, Pluto pushed a blinking Saturn through the Gates, the petite girl still in the process of absorbing information given to her so quickly.  
  
The next time she blinked she found herself sitting on a branch, not as steady as she would have liked since it seemed to bend slightly at her light weight. Collecting her thoughts, she let out a breath after observing how high she was... which was pretty high... higher than she would have preferred, but... Shaking her head she lifted her arms to tie the forehead protector around her neck.  
  
"Now what...," Hotaru reached up and pulled down a branch of leaves obscuring her view, "Where am I?"  
  
"Look out!" cried a voice from a far.  
  
Hotaru whirled around cluelessly just in time to see multiple, sharp throwing objects hurtling towards her. With a surprised yelp, she fell back; the sharp blade nicked a few strands of her shoulder-length hair and shot by to wedge itself in the trunk of the neighboring tree.  
  
"T-that's dangerous." she muttered, visibly pale and slightly shaken.  
  
Her legs hooked firmly around the branch, preventing her from falling, therefore letting her hang upside down. A quiet sound caught her attention; she blinked and turned her attention to the branch that saved her. Hotaru grimaced as she caught sight of the shuriken embedded into the wood and was currently starting to form a crack.  
  
"Oh no, please no, don't break!" pleaded Hotaru, desperately staring at the branch.  
  
The cracked stopped halfway through, in which Hotaru responded by releasing her tensed muscles with a sigh.  
  
"That was a close-"  
  
SNAP  
  
**xxx**  
  
**(more) Author's Notes: oo; sorry, it was really short. By the way, it takes place when Tsunade is the Hokage, and err, some of the characters that 'died' or what not, may or may not appear in the story. heh, so just to get that cleared up. ehh, what do you think? oo; hate it?**  
  
**[1] forehead protector** - anybody know an actual word for it... -blinks- it seems strange to just call it a forehead protector. ;.; maybe it's just me? 


	2. Chapter Two

**Sailor Saturn and the Leaves of Change**

**pixelmepink**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing but the plot... and maybe not even that. ee;**

**hotaru-centered**

**Summary: Hotaru, being the only one left without a lover, spends her days with Pluto at the Time Gate. She soon is assigned a task to destroy a growing evil in another dimension because of the threat it poses of affecting Crystal Tokyo. Off on her mission, she gains the help of Konoha Village and is quickly swept into a treacherous game of life and death. Chibi-Usa is accidentally thrown into the picture when tragedy strikes, leaving poor Hotaru with the weight of the world on her shoulders. A pink-haired princess, a world on the edge of destruction, and the boys who have unexpectedly come to love her. What's a girl to do?**

**Author's Notes: yay! I actually got some nice reviews! I feel so... energized. -giggle- The last chapter was short, I know. I'll try to make this one... longer! By the way, I'm wondering about the pairings. Who do you want put Sakura with? Or do you want Chibi-Usa with someone else?**

**xxx**

**Chapter Two**

"That was a close-"

SNAP

A scream erupted from Hotaru as the only thing stopping her from falling broke, sending her plummeting towards the ground. Her arms flapped around frantically for something to grab. A branch, a hand, a squirrel...anything!

'Falling from this height?' she squeezed her eyes shut. 'I'm sure to break my neck! What an embarrassing way to die!'

"I got her! I got her! I got her!" A loud voice shouted from the fast approaching below.

"Naruto, don't!"

Squinting, she caught a glimpse of something bright moving around on the ground below her; she thought of all the cartoons she had seen on TV in the past and her mind formed a grim image of herself smashing into the ground as someone stood, arms out and facing the other direction. As she was deep in her own thought, she hit the ground.

Hard.

'Ohhh, I'm afraid to know what I broke, I don't feel much pain but-' She paused in her musing and shifted slightly. 'Am I dead? The ground is strangely soft...'

Her violet eyes flew open to see the bright yellow sun in a clear blue sky, three shadowed figures standing over her. She blinked, hard and brought a hand up to shade her face.

"Ugh, where am I?" Hotaru groaned, squinting up at them.

"Maybe she hit her head..." A female voice spoke to the tallest figure before looking down again. "She probably hit it on Naruto's rock hard skull. I told you not to try to catch her, you're too small. You should have let Kakashi-sensei take care of her."

"Huh, you were all too slow!" A voice replied defensively from beneath her.

Hotaru yelped and sat up, she was sitting not on the ground but something. Something Orange. Orange with blonde hair.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you hurt?!" Hotaru scrambled off of him and looked over the smooshed boy with concern.

The boy rolled over and sat up easily with a wide grin on his face and a hand behind his head.

"It'll take more than that to bring me down! Besides, you're really light." He peered at her closely with a pair of blue orbs. "Who are you, anyways?"

Hotaru blushed and blinked, leaning back to sit on her feet.

Suddenly, the boy whom she figured out to be Naruto was on the ground, being stomped on by a long, pink-haired girl.

"Naruto! Don't be rude!" scolded the girl with fierce emerald eyes.

Hotaru blinked at them with wide eyes and suppressed a giggle. The girl stopped and turned to her with a smile.

"Sorry about him, he's just an idiot." She offered her a hand. "My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Politely accepting her hand, Hotaru took note the pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands with a piece of metal on the back and was pulled to her feet. Taking a second to brush of her clothes, she realized she was no longer in her senshi-uniform, but wearing a pair of fitting black Capri's with a deep violet tank top inside of a black zip-up vest. Glancing herself over she also noticed she wore sandals like the others had on their feet. Taking it all in with ease, she looked up and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." Hotaru felt a bit better, they seemed pretty friendly; Sakura smiled and turned to the others.

"This is our teacher, Kakashi-sensei. And that's Sasuke." She pointed them accordingly. "...and that's Naruto."

As she did this, Hotaru casually took note of who was who; they didn't seem out of the ordinary. Kakashi being the tall, gray-haired guy with his face mostly hidden except for one of his eyes was holding a book and waving at her; Sasuke, a rather grumpy looking boy their age with dark blue hair and obsidian eyes. Naruto was, of course, the boy she had fallen on.

"Pleased to meet you all." She smiled brightly and replied with grace, one of the benefits of being a princess. "My name's Hotaru, Tomoe Hotaru."

"Tomoe Hotaru of the Water Country, right?" Kakashi suddenly spoke up with interest.

Hotaru blinked at him in silence as her mind went over the chunk of information Pluto had told her. "...yes."

"Oh good! Hokage-sama awaits you're presence." He tucked his book away and walked over to her, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh... Right." She stared at him with raised brows, nodding slowly. "I was... headed over there when I realized I didn't know the way! Hehehe, silly me..."

Hotaru laughed hesitantly and blinked when she noticed them staring at her in a rather odd way. Her tentative smile faded and she blushed.

'Oh great, I've only been here for a few minutes and I've already made an idiot of myself.' She mentally slapped herself and frowned.

"Err, Kakashi-sensei, was it?" Hotaru turned to the older jounin, intent on forgetting that awkward moment.

**xxx**

****

"Tomoe-san, was it?" The blonde woman asked with curious brown eyes.

"Yes. Please call me Hotaru." said Hotaru, who sat on a wooden chair in front of her desk.

Tsunade took her request in with a simple nod and glanced at Kakashi, who just entered the room.

"Hotaru, I've heard the overall story from Pluto. But I was wondering if you'd be able to enlighten me a bit more." She leaned forward and propped up her chin in her hands. "I'm curious as to where you come from. We all are"

'Pluto didn't exactly tell me the all details either.' muttered Hotaru mentally.

"Of course. Uh, knowing Pluto she probably just told you... about the shrine located in this area...?" Hotaru waited for her nod of confirmation before moving on. "Alright, well, Pluto sent me here to find the whereabouts of the shrine and guard it. Understand the only reason I'm here is because of the threat it poses on... other worlds as well. About the sealed evil... Pluto sending _me _here either means, it's something easily taken care of and there's no need to bring in the others, I'm just the only senshi who wasn't busy. Or it's going to be one hell of a battle."

"Why's that?"

Hotaru looked up, the troubled expression on her face dissolving into a shy smile.

"Because where I come from, I am the **[1]** Princess of Saturn. Goddess of Death. Warrior of Destruction. Soldier of Silence."

****

**xxx**

Hotaru frowned slightly as she retreated into the woods. People seemed to have been giving her curious glances all day!

"I don't look that different do I?" She sulked as she came upon the edge of a stream. "I wonder what Chibi-Usa's doing..."

Brushing off a flat stone at the edge of the water, she plopped down and peered into the clear, sparkling water. It was very shallow, the bottom lined with smooth, flat stones. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she fixed a silver ring on her right hand around her middle finger and ran two fingers across the water. The ripples faded and seemed to smoothen as if not moving; a teal-colored glow seemed too come from the water and the bottom disappeared.

"I'd like to talk to Chibi-Usa... please." Hotaru requested, feeling slightly awkward talking to water.

Ripples went across the water and the curious face of her pink haired friend appeared.

"Hotaru!" Her red-colored eyes immediately lit up and a smile spread across her face. "Pluto told me what happened... kind of. I was counting on you to tell me the whole story. Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Hime-chan." Hotaru giggled, her spirits lifting. "I'm in a Village, Konoha. It's actually quite lovely here. Everything is so... clean. By the way, how was the ball?"

"It was a lot of fun, Taru! You should have come!" said Chibi-usa.

"And have Minako-chan try to play matchmaker again?" Hotaru scoffed playfully. "Thanks, Hime-chan, but I think I'll pass."

"Hotaru, tell me why you're there." demanded Chibi-Usa, with a sudden serious face.

Her being the youngest, she had learned to pick up when people were holding back information. Hotaru was always the one telling the story, wasn't she? Damn Pluto and her lack of details. She sighed and gave in.

"Pluto picked up on a sealed evil that if unleashed could do some damage that would affect Crystal Tokyo and had a few bad feelings." Hotaru explained. "It's nothing big, don't worry about me."

"Hotaru! You know it's bad when Pluto gets 'bad feelings' at all." Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "She sent you by yourself? I'm coming too, Hotaru!"

"Hime-chan..." Hotaru raised a hand to calm her. "Even if Pluto let you come, this mission is best done solo."

"But Hotaru-"

"No buts," Hotaru cut her off sternly. "Ever since you were born, my sworn duty was no longer to your mother, Serenity, but to you, Hime. I can't guard the shrine and protect you too."

She suddenly fell silent.

"Stay there, Hime-chan, I know what you're thinking!" Hotaru mumbled quickly, throwing her hand into the water quickly.

The glow faded and Chibi-Usa's face disappeared in ripples. Whirling around, she was surprised to see a crowd of girls emerging from the trees.

"Excuse me!" One with white-blonde haired called over to her. "Have you seen Sasuke? He's this tall, dark hair, and handsome."

Hotaru gaped at the mass of girls and slowly shook her head. She must have looked rather silly, hunched over and throwing her hand into the water like that, for some of the girls sent her strange looks. Or maybe they just caught her talking to water.

"Oh." The girl with blue eyes looked crestfallen. "Well, thanks!"

They stampeded away, Hotaru waiting for their footsteps to disappear before turning back to the water.

Onyx clashed with Violet.

Hotaru felt her heart jump to her throat as she yelped and scrambled back.

What was his name? Ah yes, Uchiha Sasuke. He raised a curious brow, in which she could have sworn she saw a flicker of laughter in his eyes; he stood from his squatting position from the other side of the stream... which wasn't very wide at all. Hotaru stared at him with wide eyes and blinked.

"H-how long have you been there?" she gaped at him openly.

"Long enough." He replied simply, stepping over the water.

Hotaru cursed mentally and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Oh... well, you know, some girls were just here looking for you." said Hotaru. "This girl with blue eyes and-"

"I know." He scowled, standing next to her; his hands stuff in his pockets. "Ino and her little friends have been chasing me all afternoon."

"Did you make them angry?" Hotaru inquired with a tilt of the head.

"...no..." Sasuke sent her a curious side glance.

"Oh..." She smiled. "You owe them money, then?"

"No."

Hotaru gasped. "You stole something?!"

Sasuke shot her a defensive look, which obviously meant 'no'. Hotaru half-smiled as he sighed and sat down next to her.

"Fncb." He uttered under his breath.

"What? Sorry, but you'll have to speak up Uchiha-san" She knit her brows and leaned closer.

"Fanclb" He said again.

"What?" She cupped a hand around her ear.

"Fan Club!" Sasuke snapped clearly; Hotaru jumped slightly.

"They're your fan club?" She scrunched up her nose slightly. "So what... around here all the boys have their own fan clubs or something? That's so cute!"

Sasuke scowled at her. "It's a nuisance."

"Do you ever smile?"

He was caught off guard by that and merely stared at her.

"I mean, you're always frowning. Or have this kind of blank look." Hotaru elaborated with the amusement of imitations. "Like this."

He fought down what could have been a blush.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asked, intending to change to subject.

Hotaru stared at him silently. Sasuke stared back expectantly until Hotaru sighed heavily and relayed the whole story for what could be the third time that day. Flopping onto her back, she sulked at the darkening sky, wind blowing clouds across the setting sun.

"Now all I have to do is find the stupid shrine and make sure some stupid idiot doesn't break the stupid seal" She finished somewhat distantly. "Problem is I have no idea where to start! Argh, this is so frustrating."

A long pause ensued and Sasuke shifted slightly so that he was turned to face her.

"I think I know a place..." He murmured hesitantly.

"Really?" Hotaru's face beamed as she sat up, grass clinging to her back and hair. "You'll help me then?"

For some strange reason, Sasuke blushed faintly. No, say no!

He coughed slightly, "...sure." He muttered before looking away, and scolding himself for letting her get to him.

Luckily, either Hotaru missed it or thought nothing of it. Sasuke's gaze flickered back to her; she looked at with curious amethyst orbs.

"I'll take you there tomorrow morning." He stood up and looked down at her. "Meet me here at six."

"Ok!" Smiling, she stood up as well, brushing off the dry grass and dirt. "I really appreciate this, Uchiha-san."

"No problem." He hesitated for a second. "...Tomoe-san."

"You can call me Hotaru." She giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Uchiha-san."

"...you can just call me Sasuke." He said with a nod before walking away, hands stuffed in his pockets like he had came.

Hotaru watched him go and smiled to herself. The day wasn't so great but she already found one person she enjoyed company with... and a boy nonetheless!

'Sasuke-kun isn't like the boys back in Crystal Tokyo.' Hotaru mused in amusement as she started on her way 'home'.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Hotaru!" The Goddess of Love called over the crowd.

The young Princess of Saturn looked up curiously to see Princess Minako gesturing her over. Sighing, she gladly excused herself from the crowd of men surrounding her, yanking the hem of her dress from their fingers as she walked over to Venus.

"Oh gosh, Ako-chan. I'm so glad you called me, the guys here are so..." Saturn had a look of distaste on her face as she looked back at the group she left, who stared at her continuously. "_Clingy_."

"Hotaru-chan, I'd like you to meet my friend." Venus beamed excitedly.

Whirling around, she had a white rose stuck in her face. Trailing up the arm she looked at the guy who nearly poked her eye out. He was handsome with blonde hair and gray eyes, but she still frowned at him.

"Hello." He greeted in a smooth voice. "My name is Drayce. It's an honor to be able to speak to someone as beautiful such as yourself."

Saturn suspiciously took the rose from his hand, her first mistake as he immediately caught her hand and kissed it. She stared at him with a mix of horror and disgust.

"Would the young Lady Saturn grace me with the honor a dance?" He offered a hand and smiled charmingly.

She parted her lips to decline but Venus jumped in.

"She would love to!" She bounced excitedly.

Before she knew it, she was swept onto the dance floor where she constantly shot the Princess Minako death glares. The dance ended when Drayce let his hand slide too low and Saturn sent a well aimed blow to his face. She stormed off the floor and to Venus who looked disappointed.

"Oh foo, I thought he'd be the one for you..." She pouted. "He was my ex-boyfriend after all..."

"Ako-chan!" Saturn gaped. "Ex-boyfriend!?"

"But here! I found another one for you!" Venus brightened again and stepped aside.

A rather scrawny, bespectacled boy stood there, holding out a white rose. Saturn stared with wide eyes as the boy was shaking uncontrollably.

"W-w-w-w-would.... y-you......d-d-d-d-dance...?" He stuttered out in a cracking voice, shaking so hard that petals were falling off the rose.

Saturn sent a disbelieving look at Venus, who looked on endearingly. It was then Saturn started shaking her head wildly.

"She'd love to!"

She slapped a hand over her face.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hotaru sighed as she threw her keys on the night stand by her bed. Crossing the room, she threw open the window and turned out the lights.

It was a fairly small two story house with a kitchen and a comfy living room, complete with a couch and a TV on the first floor. On the second was a fairly wide hallway with two small bedrooms, one bathroom in the hall and one in her room. There was also a small room for storing stuff. In conclusion, it was a nice, clean house.

A round clock on her wall read 8:27. A little early, Hotaru couldn't care less as she flopped onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**xxx**

**(more) Author's Notes: eh heh, sorry, after this chapter, it might be while before I update again. I realized that because I'm taking AP Language and Composition I have A LOT more summer reading to do. Grrr. but don't worry, I'll keep writing during whatever spare time I have so I can just type it up later. It should pick up around the next chapters or so, I promise! I just didn't want all the characters coming in contact all at once. See you soon!**

**[1] I've heard a lot of... elements of Hotaru. I'm not sure what her official one is and couldn't decide so I just put them all. hehheh.**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Spirit of Death - hehe, Thanks for the review, and I'll try to update as much as possible. **

**Akari - Yay! Sailor Saturn's my favorite too! Thanks for reviewing**

**Hotaru Hope Maxwell - Thanks for reviewing! I see you're a Hotaru fan too. I'll be sure to read and review you're stories too!**

**Chibi Pyro Duo - i hope there'll be more naruto/sm fics too! hehe, don't worry, I like Sakura too so of course she'll have someone. who do you think I should put her with, though? Any ideas? heh, Thanks for the review, i'll try to steer clear of cliffhangers. I hate them too! **

**Miho and Erika - lol! Poor Erika with the knife in her leg. haha, anyways, thanks for your review! Don't worry, your ninjas are on the way! **

**pudding - Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
